Sex Talk
by tomo
Summary: Hear the Marauders and Lily talk about sex… nothing graphic... believe me.


****

Summary: Hear the Marauders and Lily talk about sex… PG-13… just to be sure…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Promise. I don't. 

****

Sex Talk

"Well… uh… for me… it's… uh…" Peter stuttered as he tried to answer a question from an eleven year old child. 

~*~

It was a Sunday afternoon at the common room when Peter, alone, was approached by a first year student. He looked up from his parchment, _at last!_, "Yes?"

The question came off rather fast and it caught Peter thinking. 

"Well?…" the first year raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. He raised his quill as though ready to jot down anything Peter said. Peter looked around wondering if he could spot any of the Marauders walking by. But unfortunately, he found none. _I guess I better answer this on my own_.

"Well, for me, it is…" Peter started, thinking of breasts. _What's sex for me? Darn this kid!_ "It… it… it's a sort of, you know, uh… damn."

"Hi, Peter!" came a cheerful female voice. Peter looked around and saw Lily. _Good! Let Lily answer this one!_ "Hi, Lily, uh… can you… help me out?" Puzzled, Lily walked over to Peter and sat down. "What is it Peter?" Lily asked. "Well… this kid's been asking me what's… sex." The last word came as a whisper. Lily blushed. She looked at the first year, then back at Peter. 

"Are you sure that's what he asked?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Lily eyed the boy. "Uh… well… a-aren't you too young for this?" She asked. The boy looked puzzled. "Anyway," Lily continued, "It is done by both male and female… It is a process done out of love…" The boy scratched his head. "But…" "Ssshhh… I know these things sound… well… mushy… but it should always be done with romance." Hesitantly, the boy started writing what Lily said.

Just then, James walked in. "Whew! It's really hard to be a prefect!" 

"Oh, hi, James!" Lily called. 

"Lily…" James blushed. "Uh… what are you doing here in the common room? I thought you were going to the library?" 

"Well, Peter here was asked by this boy about…" Lily stood up so that she can whisper into James' ear. "… sex." 

"What?!" James looked shocked. 

Lily nodded. "It's ok… you know, boys his age," she nodded towards the boy's direction, "are quite… curious about it… am I right?" "I know they are," James replied, "It's just that… I don't think they ask it in public." "Aww… come to it, James," Lily retorted. "Why don't you help us. I'm out of words."

Bemused, James sat beside Lily. "Well?" Lily asked. She nudged James at the side. "Ouch! Well… for me, it's a special sort of process… that needs… ahem…" James blushed. "…concentration." He added. The boy hastily wrote James' answer in his parchment "Man… where's Remus? He's better in the 'explaining' area than me…" James looked around but found no Remus. 

Just then, the door to the portrait hole swung open revealing a panting Remus. 

"There he is!" Peter shouted. The three looked at the direction Peter is pointing at. "Oi! Remus, would you come over for a second?!" James shouted. 

Slowly, Remus walked towards the four. "What is it, Prongs?" he panted. "Well, this first year was asking us about…" James replied. Before he could finish his sentence, Lily cut in. "My God, Remus, what happened to you? You look all worked up!" Lily exclaimed. "Really?" Remus asked. Lily nodded, "What happened?" "Sirius was running after me. He thought I was the one who told Abby about…" Remus related. "Aww… enough of that. Answer this first will you?" Remus nodded. James continued, "… for you, what is… you know…" James started doing hand movements. "JAMES!" Lily shouted. "… sex?" Remus mouthed.

"Why?" Remus asked turning to the boy. "Why… is the anwer?" the boy repeated sarcastically. "No. Why were you asking about it?" Remus questioned. "Professor Sharlock gave it as an assignment. She asked us to ask other people about it." The boy replied. "Professor Sharlock?" Remus cleared. The boy nodded. 

Remus turned to James. "James, do you remember Professor Sharlock asking us about it during our first year?" "I don't know… maybe… knowing Professor Sharlock, she would probably…" "JAMES!"

"Oh well… let's see…" Remus started, "… for me, it is a magic done by people…"

"There you are, Remus!" came a voice from the portrait hole. "Uh-oh…" Sirius started running towards Remus' direction. "You won't escape this time, Moony!" Sirius shouted. He threw himself at Remus and started attacking his sides. Remus giggled. "I pant didn't tell Abby 'bout it! pant I didn't! pant really!" "Oh no, you did!"

Silence.

Sirius stopped as he realized gour pairs of eyes are staring at them. "Oh hi, guys!" He said, "I was just giving little Moony here his punishment for telling Abby that I…" "Aww… shut up, Padfoot, Remus is explaining." James said. "Oh. Really?" Sirius asked looking at Remus. Remus nodded.

Sirius rose from his position. He sat down listening to what Remus was explaining. Remus cleared his throat. "As I were saying, it's a magic done by people. Biologically, as muggle science explains it," Remus continued, "… it is a process of creating life." The boy looked confused. Nevertheless, he wrote down what Remus said.

"Aww… shut up, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing Remus aside. He looked straight at the boy. "Now listen to me. Take it from the expert." Sirius started. "Here he goes again…"

"It is like riding a broomstick," Sirius began, "you know, takes us high…" The boy stared at him. "Hey! Write that down!" "Oh." The boy started scribbling fast. "A-and it is designed just for pleasure…" Sirius continued. "Excuse me?!" Lily cut in, "… just for pleasure? Did I hear 'just for pleaseure'?! That's where you're wrong, Mr. Black. There should be love." 

"Oh no, Ms. Evans, love isn't present all the time."

"I know, but…"

"See? You're agreeing with me!"

"No! What I mean is that it _should_ always be present!"

"Not at all!"

"Now, now, this is not the time to argue…" James said, looking uneasy.

"He started it!"

"Excuse me?! Who started it?!"

"Look… it's just his opinion, Lily." Remus interjected.

"… I'm hungry…" Peter whispered.

"It's not my fault!"

"Then, who's fault is it?!"

"YOURS!"

Slowly, the eleven year old, first year boy slipped away from the crowd of shouting, complaining, soothing and cursing crowd of sixth year students. He sat down beside one of his classmates. 

"So, how was your interview?"

"I don't know… all their answers were weird…"

"Let me see."

The boy handed his classmate his parchment.

The other boy looked at the parchment thoughtfully.

"Alex, I don't think this is right… I don't see how a hex is based on love." 

~END~


End file.
